


To Tame an Ocelot

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Geoff get's visited at night by a pretty unconventional thief</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tame an Ocelot

The first night Geoff caught even a glimpse of the shadowed figure, he mistook it for an ocelot passing by, hunting down a chicken. He walked to the door of his shop, still open this late at night, and looked outside. The moon hung full in the night sky and illuminated the world with its pale glow. The fences that surround his place and the neighbouring farms stood out in dark contrast was when he saw it, saw him.

 

Bigger than an ocelot by a long shot, his body figure gave away the fact that he was indeed male. The light did not seem to reach to him, keeping all his features hidden in the darkness, only the outline visible as he stood outside, perched on the fence and reading his signs.

 

Geoff reached for the iron sword that hung beside his door and opened it.

 

“Hey! You! Need to buy anything?” Geoff called out to the stranger. The guy froze before slowly turning to face Geoff. Geoff frowned, his mustache twitching in response. The reason why he could not see anything about the man was because he was covered head to toe in tight leather, darker than the night sky on a moonless night. The only thing that gave off a glimmer of light was the goggles placed upon his face, covering his eyes. Geoff had to hold in a snort as he caught sight of two appendages on top of his cowl; a perfect size and match to an ocelots ears.

 

The man lowered himself to the ground before taking off, sprinting ever so fast past Geoff. Geoff gripped his sword in both hands, preparing himself for when the man attacked - but he didn’t. He only ran past Geoff, laughter falling from his lips as he did so. Geoff was only able to catch a smirk and a shimmer of light from the man’s face before he hopped on the fence and took off on them, to the end of the field before he jumped off and landed on all fours, before sprinting off into the distance.

  
  


Days past since the incident and Geoff put the whole thing out of his mind, instead focusing on his business of trade. The local farmers came to him for supplies, bringing him iron and gold, and the odd time diamond, for his goods. A few regulars kept coming back more often than others. Two young men tended to come in at once, laughing and telling stories before buying bonemeal and more pickaxes. One wore the hide of a creeper and the other wore a more formal outfit, a rose tucked in his lapel. A solitary figure came in once and a while, a strong, burly man that had his face hidden behind a beard of orange. His bikers jacket was always open in front and a blue hooded scarf was always wrapped around his neck, most the times laying flat on his back. The last two regulars were a weird pair. A young lad and an older gentleman. The young guy had fur covering his body and it appeared the skull of a bear on his head for protection. A diamond sword hung on his side and he exchanged stock listings and the such with the man.The man was much like the bearded one, but this guy wore a simple black jacket with a hood, and a kilt hung off his hips overtop some tight trousers.

 

Geoff was always watching.

 

Which was why when the sun started to set that night, the twilight coming upon them, was when he got a shock.

 

Customers came and went during the day, more in the morning then less and less throughout the day, until there was only dwindling numbers at night. Since there were not as many people, he set his bell up and ventured outside every now and then, taking in the beauty of the nearby farms. Geoff himself wasn’t a farmer even though he sold all the goods. It was too much effort and strain on his body, but he was content to observe. The closest one to him was the bear-lad, who he came to know as Michael. He stood outside his fence and watch him work. Michael saw him and waved, in which Geoff returned before he heard the ring of his customer service bell and jogged the short way back.

 

Standing at the till was the Puerto Rican that is Ray. He smiled when he saw Geoff come back in the building and held up a handful of iron ingots.

 

“Gone on break already? And just when the Puerto Rican is here!” he teased and Geoff laughed and the door opened the Jack came in, the bearded farmer. He came up to the till and leaned in close to Geoff.

 

“You know there a stranger outside slowly making his way over to your roof. But that’s not the strangest thing.” Jack whispered to Geoff.

 

“Do you think they’re going to try and steal from you?” Ray inquired, lowering his voice. Jack shushed Ray and carried on what he was saying.

 

“The strangest thing is though is the enderman that’s currently watching him. It’s standing literally right outside your door just looking up and watching.”

 

Geoff furrowed his eyebrows at the man and left from behind the counter. He slowly opened the door outside, and with his sword in hand he peered up around his little shop. Sure enough right outside the door a few feet away was an enderman. Geoff followed his sight and there, above his sign of Geoff’s Farming and Mercantile & Supply Store was the man he saw before. He held a bow in his hand, with an arrow notched towards the enderman, but his gaze was not on it to prevent it from attacking him. Geoff laugh at the sight, the noise startled the enderman into vanishing with that noise it makes. The man became startled at the noise, thinking the enderman had come for him, so he spun around but in the process he lost his footing. He fell down, a good two stories before he landed. Geoff dropped the sword and sprinted towards the man.

 

“Hey man, are you alright?” he asked, slightly worried. The other guys moaned in pain and rolled over. His cowl had slipped back a little bit, reveal a tuft of hair but the light did not really allow Geoff to see it.

 

“I’m fine.” the man hiss as he set the cowl straight, goggles securely over his eyes. He staggered as he stood to his feet, hissing as Geoff offered to help him and grabbed Geoff’s wrist, holding on with a tight hold. Geoff groaned as he squeezed too tight.

 

They stood like that for a few seconds before the man leaned in towards Geoff.

 

“Don’t help me. I don’t need it.” he growled before jogging off. Geoff could only stare as he disappeared once more, before going back and picking up his dropped sword and heading back.

 

“Well, that was the strangest thing I’ve ever seen. A guy falling out of the sky.” he murmured as he closed the door behind him, waving off the two men inside.

  
  


Geoff kept his eyes open, his ears listening and his mind aware of what was happening around him the next couple days. He listened in to everyone conversations, trying to see if he could match his shadowed cat-man’s voice to anyone. It almost seemed a difficult task. He thought for the longest time that it could be Jack, but the man was with him that night, so it can’t really be him. Conversations around him lead him to different things as well. Gavin’s crops were doing really well, but his neighbour Ryan had a poor harvest this year and it was taking a large toll on him.

 

What tipped Geoff off however was how people held themselves. Almost immediately he noticed that Ryan had a limp, and that Michael had new bandages around his arms.

 

It was give or take with people. Just a matter of time before something happened again.

  
  


It was a silent night. The only sounds heard where that of the farm animals close by in nearby farms and there was no activity in his store. Geoff has his potion stand brewing in the back with his homemade brew, trying to find a way to pass the night. He grabbed some paper and started to write out his thoughts about this whole attempted burglary person.

 

He didn’t get far before he heard something not cows and pigs. It was faint, but it was unique and Geoff did recognize it right away. It was the sound of dirt being dug.

 

He got up from his chair, setting the paper down, and moved around attempting to find where it was coming from. He ventured around the edge of the room, sourcing it out, when the sound of wood being hit started to sound rather than dirt. He tiptoed quietly to where it was was, and watched as the floor boards started to lift up. He hide behind the counter, out of sight where the man was coming up out of the board. It was close by, near enough for Geoff to hear him curse but far enough that he couldn’t hear much else.

 

Now that he was in the light, Geoff could see him much more clearer now. The leather clung to his form like a second skin, but he could tell it wasn’t as constricting as it looked by the way he crouched and looked around for signs of movement. He noticed that his arms however were free of the material, and when he moved them around the muscles would ripple with the movement. His cowl was more detailed than he thought it was, the ears carved in and detailed much like an ocelots that were roaming in the nearby jungle. Embedded in the cowl itself as well were spots, and if Geoff looked closer, he could see the pattern take over on his outfit too. The goggles covering his eyes had a green lense to them, distorting anything Geoff might be able to see past them. His leg’s were clung tight with the leather, with a pair of simple leather boots that were loose around his ankles. When he tooks a few steps to gain a better understanding of his surrounds, the man made no noise, indicating a suede sole for silence. Hanging precariously from his hips where a few utility belts, each with a few pouches to hold various items. Hanging from one belt though, that Geoff could see, was a white bull whip.

 

The man was still limping slightly from the other night when he fell from the sky, and Geoff attempted to stand as quietly as he could to try and get the preemptive. He was able to take about four steps towards the man before the floor squeaked under his weight, and Geoff cursed as he was spotted. With practised ease, the man unclipped his whip and aimed it at Geoff’s wrist. Shocked, Geoff felt himself get pulled forward towards the man by the whip.

 

“Well, well, well then. What do we have here? A little shopkeeper out on his own at night?” the man taunted as he grabbed Geoff’s other wrist and held it pinned. Geoff attempted to struggle free from both the hand and the whip, but the man held him steady.

 

“Asshole, let me go.” Geoff demanded, giving up his struggle for now and attempted to take in the sight before him. The cowl covered a lot of his face, the sides up to his cheekbones, and then up and over the bridge of his nose and came to a point there. If he looked close enough, Geoff could just make out eye staring back at him from beyond the green lenses.

 

“Heh.” the man said, “Give me one reason why I’d do that.” he taunted, leaning in closer to Geoff. Their faces were now barely an inch apart, and Geoff was able to smell the musky scent of the man.

 

Geoff stared him down, not moving his eyes and breaking the contact.

 

“Why are you always trying to rob me? And failing at it time after time again, I might add.” he retorted, “There are other shops.”

 

The other man let go of his wrist and grabbed hold of Geoff’s chin.

 

“Because, Geoffrey, they don’t have you.” he answered and brought Geoff’s lips to his own.

 

Geoff froze as the man kissed him, but for reasons that surprised him. It was not forceful or dominating as he had expected after realising that he was being kissed. Rather, the man was soft, almost caring. The hand on his chin was gentle, not really holding him but guiding him. Whether it was from all this or if it was from not having kissed or been kissed in the longest time, Geoff responded back.

 

The other man hummed in response and pushed towards Geoff more to make their bodies flushed. Both let out moans at the contact and Geoff struggled again to be able to wrap his arms around the man rather than attempt to get away. He got one arm around his neck to pull him closer, heating the kiss up more, but the other was still wrapped up in the whip.Geoff gave a pathetic groan in discontempt before Ryan dropped the hand with the ship in it to allow Geoff the freedom.

 

The sound of the whip hitting the floor, its clanking sounds echoing throughout the store, snapped Geoff out of the haze that the other figure put him under amidst the kiss.

 

His eyes snapped open and he forcefully shoved the other away. They both stood there, looking at each other. The man in black tensed, waiting for any sign of danger or anything to come from Geoff. Geoff only clenched his fists, the feel of the other man still upon him like a ghost of the moment just past.

 

“Get out.” was all Geoff said. The man took a step towards Geoff, hand outstretched. Geoff in reply took a step back towards where he knew a sword was.

 

“Get out before I take your head off your shoulders. And don’t bother trying to rob from me again.” he said more forcefully this time, and pointed towards the door. The cat man stared at him for a moment longer before spinning and running out into the night again.

 

Geoff could not sleep that night, the kiss replaying over and over again in his mind. The way his lips felt pressed against the others, the way his hands held tight to his wrists. The sun started to rise before Geoff knew it and he had to get up and open shop for the farmer.

 

Slowly but surely he made his way out of bed, still in the clothes from yesterday, and down stairs to unlock the door. Outside was Gavin, ready to start the day as well.

 

“You alright there Geoffers?” he asked once he stepped inside. Geoff went behind the counter and started up the till. “Yeah, had a rough night.” he replied while rubbing his eyes, “That asshole was back again.”

 

Gavin hoped on the counter, setting a few diamonds on beside him as he did so. “What did he want this time? Oh, and can I get all three seeds?” Geoff nodded and rung him up, putting the diamond away and went to get the seeds.

 

“He keeps trying to steal from me, but just isn’t succeeding. Sad as dicks.” he replied. Gavin hopped off the counter and waved to Geoff and backed out of the store. Geoff heard him yell however when the door closed.

 

“Heh, Gavin. You should watch where you are going lad.” Ryan’s voice carried in and Geoff stood straight.

 

He knew that voice.

 

He knew that voice, that scent, the feel of those lips against his own, the body flushed against his own. He just didn’t know who it belong to.

 

When Ryan entered the shop, and no one else followed, Geoff walked briskly around the counter to the gent.

 

“Uh..hi?” Ryan greeted. Geoff glared at him before reaching around and re-looking the door and putting the closed sign back. Ryan frowned at Geoff’s actions. “What the hell are you do-” he got cut off as Geoff kissed him.

 

Ryan let out a muffled gasp, surprised before he melted into the kiss. His hand reached up and cupped Geoff’s face while the other snaked its way behind his back.

 

And just as quick as Geoff initiated it, he pulled back.

 

“I knew it.” he hissed at Ryan and marched back to his counter. Ryan followed behind him and was confused.

 

“Knew what, exactly?” he inquired. Geoff spun on spot and pointed a finger towards Ryan.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare act like you don’t know, thief.” Geoff growled. Ryan let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why did you do it? You couldn’t even steal a fucking iron ingot. Was it because you wanted to use me to steal everything? Huh?” Geoff shouted at the man.

 

Ryan walked closer to Geoff, a hand outstretched in front of him.

 

“Honestly? I’m poor Geoff. My crops are dead and I can’t afford anything. The enderman keep coming and taking things, and I’ve lost count how many times a creeper has blown up the land, destroying my wheat. I need something Geoff. Then I tried to come and steal from you once I realised just how much everyone comes here and buy things from you. I didn’t expect….” Ryan trailed off, breathing heavily from having defended himself.

 

“You didn’t expect what?” Geoff prodded, still angry. Ryan looked down at the floor, unable to look at Geoff.

 

“Didn’t think I’d start to develope something for you. Feelings.” Ryan mumbled.

 

Geoff was silent at the admission. He was silent for minutes. Ryan took the silence as a rejection and headed back to the door.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t come back. Just like you said last night.” he whispered and went to unlocked the door.

 

“Wait.” Geoff called out at last. Ryan froze, his fingers wrapped around the lock. Geoff moved back over to him and pulled on his arm to turn him to face Geoff. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

 

“I said don’t rob from me again. Not ‘don’t come back again’.” Geoff spoke, avoiding Ryan’s eyes. Ryan, in turn, looked confused for a moment before a smile bloomed over his features.

 

“I can do that.” he laughed and leaned forward to kiss Geoff again. Geoff met him halfway and both smiled into the kiss.

 

“I can’t hold that with the others though. I need to do something at night.” Ryan smirked.

 

 


End file.
